


Doll Parts

by RedLetterMistress



Category: Jay Bauman - Fandom, Red Letter Media
Genre: Actor/Director, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Dominance, Dominant Jay, F/M, Power Struggle, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLetterMistress/pseuds/RedLetterMistress
Summary: You've never heard of Red Letter Media before, but your roommate was thrilled to be cast in their latest movie. She dropped out at the last minute and told the RLM guys that you'd be great in the role.You're sure you're up to the task, but Jay's not convinced. In fact, he seems to be going out of his way to be a prick. What will it take to convince this rude filmmaker that you don't shirk away from a challenge?Based on a reader request for Actor/Director power struggle.
Relationships: Jay Bauman/ Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Doll Parts

“Who’s the dumpy guy with the neck beard?”

Your roommate Liz perks up immediately. “That’s Jay! He’s the director!”

“He looks like a sex offender, Liz. Like a **_child_ **sex offender.”

“Well he actually looks a lot different now. This video is from 2012. He lost a lot of weight and he looks great,” Liz insists.

She pulls up another episode, but this one looks like it was filmed in a video library rather than some gross living room.

“I don’t think losing a couple of pounds is going to help the _Prometheus_ guy look any less cree...” Liz points to Jay as he walks into frame with a stack full of movies.

“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit! **That's** the same guy?!” you yell. “But… How the...? Shit!” You’re just babbling now.

“So you’ll do it for me, then?” Liz asks with a huge smile. “Pleeeeeeeeease? Jay’s really sweet and such a good listener and great director."

“I...” you start before shaking your head clear. “Wait! I’m going to do this because I need more acting jobs on my resume - not because that extra from _Deliverance_ un-fucked himself and got hot.”

“YAAAAAY!” Liz yells and throws her arms around your shoulders. “I gotta go pick up Eric and drive him to his physical therapist now.”

“I can’t believe you want to be with a guy who broke both of his arms water-skiing drunk,” you chide Liz.

“It was water-skurfing,” Liz corrects you.

“That is literally five million times worse,” you reply sincerely as Liz gathers up her keys from the table. She rolls her eyes and smiles back at you.

“I gotta go. I’ll text you the address.”

“Wait! Liz. You told these people that you’re not showing up to act in their movie so you can drive your moron boyfriend and his broken arms around town and they’re just totally fine with your roommate stepping in for you? Are you sure?”

“I sent them your picture and told them you were an actress,” Liz chimes as she packs up her laptop. She grabs her bag and heads toward the door. “It’ll be fine!”

“But I haven’t even read the script,” you reason.

“It’s-already-on-the-table-love-you-BYE!” she says without a pause. The door slams shut behind her. You walk to the kitchen table and peer down at the black 3-ring binder containing what you hope is a decent script. You open the cover and take in the title.

_Doll Parts_

by

Jay Bauman and Mike Stoklasa

“That’s not so bad,” you assure yourself. You read through the script in under an hour. The story itself is pretty basic, but could actually be fun. It’s about a girl named Sally who discovers she has the ability to bring dead tissue back to life. Her fiance was killed in a car accident and she’s trying to piece together a new body for him because his body was crushed. She resurrects her fiance’s head on accident pretty early on, so they have a lot of fun conversations with him stuffed into a bowling bag or pasta bowl.

Liz has already highlighted all of Sally’s lines and there’s quite a few of them. The dialogue is pretty basic, but you feel confident you can come up with something a little more natural on set. This isn’t exactly Shakespeare, so you’re sure don’t have to say every line exactly as written. Good directors like to collaborate with their actors, anyways.

“Yeah. This could work.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Psycho Killer_   
_Qu'est-ce que c'est_   
_Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa….._

The stereo cuts sharply as you remove your keys from the ignition and look up to the large warehouse in your rear view mirror. You double check the address in the text your roommate sent you last night.

"This must be it,” you say aloud. “What a shit hole.”

The building is one of a dozen nondescript office spaces in a business park in South Milwaukee. You had expected something… well something less boring. These Red Letter guys were supposed to be a big deal on the internet, but it looks like they’re in the same building you’d expect to find a call center for a company that sells counterfeit dick pills.

You sigh to yourself and try to stay positive. Liz wouldn’t shut up about how amazing it was to be cast in a Red Letter Media movie. Even if these guys aren’t exactly Hollywood level, you need the experience; maybe even a few shots for your demo reel.

You pull down your rear-view mirror and check your makeup. You threw on a comfortable black shirt and jeans, but there will most likely be a costume set aside for you anyways. Hopefully, you're up to snuff.

You grab your backpack and walk up to the glass front door to give it a solid knock. Ten seconds later, a tall, skeletal man you recognize as someone from the Red Letter videos comes to greet you. Jack, maybe?

"Hey! You're the actress working with Jay tonight, right?" Jack says brightly as he unlocks the entrance.

"Yeah. Hopefully. Maybe? Yes. My roommate was going to do this but something came up. So I guess I'm kind of auditioning-on-the-job?"

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Jack smiles. “Liz said you were amazing.” Jack’s face turns a tad sour before he continues on. “You should know, though: Jay is a little _weird_ about actors, so I apologize in advance if he's a dick," he laughs. "But you're doing us a big favor, so don't let him be too much of an asshole, okay?"

"He's going to be a weird asshole to me?” you inquire nervously.

"Uh… Well I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but he sometimes tries to intimidate new actors by being difficult - it’s supposed to assert authority or something," Jack explains. "Feel free to play as intimidated as you see fit."

"Uhm… Sure. Totally. I think I can do that," you answer with trepidation.

"Don't worry. It’ll be fine," Jack says warmly. "I gotta go pick up my kids from daycare, so it's just you and him tonight."

"Oh! I thought there would be a crew.”

"Most times, yeah. But Jay only found out his lead actress fell through last night, so he wants to take you through a scene or two before committing to a full crew."

"Damn. Okay. Well I look forward to working with you soon, maybe?" you answer.

"Your roommate said you were great, so I'm sure I'll be seeing you a lot over the next few weeks," Jack replies. He shakes your hand reassuringly before throwing his backpack over his shoulder on the way out. "But seriously, don't let him get to you. He can get a little… well, you'll see."

"Okaaaay. Well, thank you for the warning," you call as he steps out the front door.

"Down the hall, through the door at the end; set's on the right," Jack replies as the entrance closes. He throws you a small wave goodbye and heads for his car.

You watch him get into his family-sized SUV and drive off before you move from the door. Jack seemed pretty intent on the idea that Jay was going to be a dick. In the few videos you watched, Jay didn’t come across as an asshole. But maybe he’s different as a director.

In any case, you muster the courage to walk down the long hall and open up the large studio door. You look to the right and see the only illuminated area in the warehouse: a small living room set with a battered red couch. The wallpaper is so fresh you can still smell the paste drying. You sit on the couch and pull the script out of your shoulder bag to prepare.

You get through two pages of your lines before the warehouse door shrieks open. In steps Jay Bauman, looking like he's got an axe to grind.

He’s currently wearing the hell out of a short sleeve gray henley. The fabric is pulled tight across his bicep as he carries a large bag to the set. His dark blue jeans are faded at his thighs, accentuating the firm musculature underneath. His beard is neatly trimmed and just a bit shorter than you’d seen in his videos. Jay’s golden hair is expertly brushed into a perfect, crisp wave. Whatever he’s doing to look this good, he should keep it up.

You sit up from the couch and extend your hand with a smile. "Hi I'm…" Jay cuts you off.

"You're not the girl I cast in this role. You're some fucking backup she’s trying to pawn off on me."

“Ex..excuse me?” you stutter.

“I know Liz. I cast Liz. I wrote lines around Liz. You’re not Liz,” Jay declares as he drops the heavy bag down on the cement floor.

“I’m sorry?” you answer incredulously.

“Are you?” Jay answers bitterly.

“No, actually. I’m not,” you reply. “I’m doing this as a favor to my roommate and to you, so if you could be less of an asshole, I’d really appreciate it.”

“Oh this is a **_favor_ **to me? Liz agrees to do this, then drops out the day before we start filming to take care of a boyfiend she never told me about and then sends her fucking roommate instead and I’m supposed to think this is a favor?” Jay fumes.

“Liz hasn’t even acted before! You just know her from making your coffee!”

“She could have been great in this,” Jay spits.

“And so could I if you’d just calm down,” you declare.

Jay blows hard through both nostrils and crosses his arms across his chest. It makes his arms look amazing but he’s such a prick you’d never tell him.

“Do you have actual acting experience or did you just do theatre in high school because you didn’t make the cheerleading team?”

“Wow,” you laugh. “For your information, I acted in junior high, high school, and college. I’ve also worked with the performing art center last year,” you reply matter-of-factly.

"Did you sleep with the director at your local community theater for that job?"

“Never actually came up. See, **_that_ **director could get women to fuck him without having to use a casting couch.”

Jay looks like you just slapped him in the face. He bites his lip as he simmers.

The set stays silent for a moment while you take a calming breath. This is not how you wanted your evening to start.

“I’m sorry. I think we’re both just frustrated and this is a stressful situation,” you explain. “I actually really like the script. Sally is a great character and I think some of her dialogue with Jake could be funny.”

“It _could_ be funny?” Jay asks.

“Yeah,” you answer. “I just think it needs a little work. Same with the story.”

“The story is solid and so is the dialogue. I’m not changing anything,” he maintains.

“I don’t think you need to change much, I just think it would be a lot better if you let your actors shine through the role.”

"Oh, wow! An attention-seeking actress! What a fucking shocker!” Jay laughs as he throws his hands in the air.

“Oh, wow! A guy under 6 feet tall with an authority complex! How _fucking_ original!” You throw your arms up just as high as his. “Wait… let me guess… Are you going to convert this movie to black and white and try to pawn yourself off as Robert Eggers?”

Sweat starts to gleam at Jay’s temples. “Do you really think that because you walk in here with a pretty face and those tits pouring out of your shirt that I’ll magically give even one shit about what you think of my movie?”

You don't give him the satisfaction of checking your blouse. "Well you're the one shooting a movie in a shitty warehouse in Milwaukee, so you're clearly a master of the craft."

"And you're the one desperate enough to take a role you know nothing about, so why would I listen to you?" Jay retorts.

You slump back on to the couch with a huff. Jay looks away.

"Listen, man. I'll just leave if that's what you want," you answer as you reach for your bag. "I don't need to take this from some bullshit travel-sized Ryan Gosling."

Jay's deep green eyes burn into your face. He gives an exasperated groan and takes a step towards you.

"Have you _actually_ read the script?" he inquires.

"Yes. I told you I did. I read it three times and memorized the scene Liz marked with a Post-It note. The one where Sally is trying to seduce a guy over Skype so he'll come over and she'll kill him for his torso."

"And you think that scene 'needs work,' then?" Jay says dismissively.

"I actually like that scene a lot; Her and Jake shopping online for hot guys to murder and making snide comments to each other. I just think the premise needs a little work."

"Really? And what would _you_ write?" Jay asks with sarcasm.

"Well, asshole, Sally has the power to resurrect; then why not just get a whole new body? Why shop around for so many parts?"

"Cause the Skype guy they pick has tattoos on his arms that Jake didn't like."

"Ooooh! I see! So instead of just being a shot-for-shot remake of _May_ , you also added in bits from _American Horror Story: Coven_."

Jay's eyes go wide before his mouth drops open in shock.

"There's going to be a trail of evidence if they meet someone online! Why don't they just go to a morgue and get a whole body?" you add.

"Because the guys have to be freshly dead or who knows what's decomposed inside of their bodies," Jay explains angrily. "Do you want Jake to have a dead dick?”

“Seems to work for you.”

Jay seethes. The muscle along his jaw tenses as he grinds his teeth.

"I can go get another sexy actress without your fucking attitude right fucking now," he finally replies.

"Oh no! And I'd miss out on all _this_?" you challenge. You stand up and walk directly into his personal space. "If you had anyone else, I wouldn't be here. So suck it the fuck up."

Jay's eyes drift down the front of your body like you're a piece of meat. He leans closer; his voice a growl.

"If you're going to do this, I won't lie to you and say you're doing a good job; I'm not your father."

You move closer and breathe in his cologne. It's amazing. "And I won't hesitate to call you out on your lazy ass _Santa Clarita Diet_ /reverse- _Bride of Frankenstein_ plot."

"Let's run through the scene, then," Jay offers as he throws his arms out in mock surrender. “Unless you have a better audition to rush off to.”

You sneer at him before twisting your face into a fake smile. "You're going to be Jake, I presume? You seem the type to enjoy the thought of being a tiny, manipulative man without a cock."

He looks ready to punch a wall. Jay breathes hard and the thin fabric of his shirt pulls tighter against his chest. An enticing patch of dark hair peeks through the top of his henley.

"I'm going to read Jake's lines for you. If you're such a master fucking actress, I'm sure you can act like you're attracted to me."

"As an actor, yes. As a woman..." you take a step back and assess his body just like he did to yours. "Maybe if we stand you up on an apple box like Tom Cruise.”

You look into his sharp, handsome face as his eyebrow perks up almost imperceptibly.

"Your roommate said you're single. I imagine it's because of that charming personality?”

"I'm single because I _want_ to be," you challenge. "I imagine your girlfriend manages to tolerate your narcissism through a strong combination of desperation and low self-esteem?"

"I work too much to have a girlfriend."

"I'm sure that's it."

Jay looks at you like he's going to roast you alive and eat you whole.

"You don't know shit about me," he replies through his teeth.

"I know you haven't been this hot long enough to justify your pathetic sense of superiority."

"And I know this bullshit 'will-they-won't-they' cliché that you're going for right now doesn't look as good on you as you think it does."

"Oh that's fucking _adorable_ ; just like your dick, if it matches the rest of you." You peer down Jay's taught arm to see his knuckles as blazing white dots across his fists. You lean into his neck and laugh.

“You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid.”

Jay's hands ensnare you in a blur. His right digs into your hip as his left grabs a harsh fist full of hair at the back of your neck.

“You’re not my first," Jay says before planting a savage kiss to your mouth. You bite into his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Oh, please," you shoot back. Your nails scratch a trail down the taught muscles covering his shoulder blades. "You’re not my first _today_.”

Jay's smirk threatens to turn into an authentic smile before he rips your head back and bites into your flesh just above your collarbone.

"I hope you fuck harder than you bite," you moan.

Jay drags his sharp teeth up your neck to your ear lobe. "Do you ever shut up?" he growls against your wet skin.

"If I'm given a good reason."

"Like my cock in your mouth?" he asks as he kisses across your cheek.

"I said a **_good_ ** reason," you pant before wrapping your left hand around the back of his neck. Your nails claw into his scalp and you feel him shiver.

"I'm not usually this much of an asshole," Jay starts as he laves your neck with kisses. "I just wanted to…" you cut him off with a solid tug on his hair.

"Shut up, I know,” you whisper. “But keep it up. It’s working for me.” Jay laughs and his body rumbles against yours. You pull away to look into his eyes. “You can _keep it up_ , can’t you?” you ask with a wicked grin. “Or do I need to put on a David Lynch movie for you to hold an erection?”

Jay doesn’t hold his smile back this time. His sharp front teeth cut into his lip.

"So you're always this much of a bitch?" he breathes against your neck.

"If it gets me what I want," you answer as you run your hand down the front of his chest. You reach down to palm his hard cock through his jeans. "And I tend to get what I want."

Jay groans under your touch. He wraps his fingers tight around the back of your neck and his eyes bore into yours. "You can fuck me any way you'd like tonight- but I'm not changing the script."

"I _will_ , and you _are_." You grab the bottom of Jay's gray henley and pull it over his head. Your fingers rake through his dark blonde hair and you feel his heart beating through his chest. Under different circumstances you'd compliment his toned arms and pecks- but now is not that time.

“Jesus Christ," you declare with feigned disgust. "Could you get some sunlight on your chest? I feel like I’m about to screw a cadaver.” Jay looks down at his half-naked form before he wraps his arms softly around your lower back.

“I thought all shallow women fantasized about being with pale vampire-men,” Jay reasons. You run your tongue across his clavicle from his shoulder to his neck before nibbling up to his earlobe.

“It’s Team _Edward_ , not Team _Nosferatu_ , you jackass.” You plant your left heel behind his right and push hard against his bare chest. Jay topples backwards onto the couch; his eyes wide in surprise. His left elbow is on the armrest while his right rests across the top of the red couch. His body is sprawled out like a sumptuous Renaissance painting; dark shadows wrapping like silk across his pale skin. The muscles of his abdomen ripple and flex as he tries to situate himself.

“It’s not polite to stare you know,” Jay remarks with a cocky smile.

“Don’t fucking flatter yourself,” you reply as you roll your eyes. You crawl over his legs to straddle his lap. You roll your hips against his tantalizing slow. “You’ve got some glamour muscles, sure. But that’s no guarantee you have any real strength. I was just wondering if you have what it takes to please me.”

“I’m alive and I have a cock, so I think I’ve already met your high standards,” Jay replies.

You grasp an inch of flesh near his nipple and pinch down hard. Jay bares his teeth and winces in pain. You bend down to his chest and run your tongue over his warming skin and up to his nipple. Jay’s pelvis moves against your center as you blow across his chest.

"I don't think you're understanding me, Jay." You run both hands over his skin from his belt up to his shoulders. You capture his mouth in a hot kiss as his right arm slinks around your lower back. Your tongue rolls over his and you finally notice the tart taste of black coffee on his lips. Your blazing-hot core moves against him in an enticing rhythm.

“Scorsese gets good performances because of the trust between him and his actors - I need to trust you...” You hold yourself up on top of him with one hand splayed out wide across his heart. You wrap your free hand around his throat, squeezing just hard enough to force his chin to point straight up. “...and you need to trust me.”

Jay’s right arm moves away from your waist and he runs his fingers up your back, over your shoulder, and down to your elbow. His hand covers yours around his neck and he clenches your grip tighter. Your eyebrow perks up of its own accord. Jay's cock swells against you as his breathing falters under your grasp. He’s completely at your mercy and it makes you feel like a fucking queen.

You bite your lip and rock against him once more before easing your hold around his throat. You lean down to whisper in his ear, “You might actually be fun.” His short beard tickles your nose as you pepper his jawline with kisses.

"Can you bite hard without drawing blood?" you inquire as you nuzzle his earlobe with your nose. Jay nods before drawing your mouth back to his.

"Show me," you demand.

Jay holds you by your hips as he sits up straight on the couch. He grabs the bottom of your shirt and pulls it up to your bra before looking in your eyes. You nod your permission and reach down to remove your shirt. Before he finishes dropping your top near his on the floor of the set, you reach back and unhook your bra.

"I could have done that," Jay quips.

"Yeah, but I'm horny now and I don't have another 20 minutes to watch you fumble around with the clasp," you smile. You toss your bra down next to your shirt.

Jay moves immediately, latching on to your right nipple and sucking intently. All of your fingers thread through his hair before pulling his head away. He looks up at you through his eyelashes and you feel his humid breath against your skin.

"I said, 'Can you bite hard without drawing blood?' or do you have as little self-control as I think you do?"

Jay moves his head slowly forward before wrapping his mouth around your breast again. He sucks for just a moment before biting down firmly. Your fingers dig into the back of his scalp as you moan. He pulls away by an inch and laps at your nipple hungrily.

"So you _can_ be trained," you remark with a smile as Jay's nails scratch across your lower back.

"I just like to know my actor's limits," he replies before biting down harder.

"Goddamn. That's perfect," you pant. Jay moves to your left breast and repeats his bite. He pulls away to admire the sight of his white bite marks on your flesh.

"How far do you want to take this tonight?" he asks before pulling your hips down to meet his pelvis.

“Well all of this is fun,” you admit. ”But unlike your Japanese body pillow, I won't let you fuck me without a condom.”

“Kimiko’s never complained,” Jay jokes. You pull on a patch of his chest hair just sharply enough to get his attention.

“Ouch! There’s actually some condoms in the shop for making squibs.”

You bend down to plant several kisses across the top of his chest. “Then you better hike your little ass into the shop and get them.”

"You first," Jay replies before grabbing your ass with both hands. He wrenches the both of you up off the couch and you wrap your legs around his waist. Jay walks the short distance to the shop with your thighs clinging tight around his hips. You can feel the muscles in his arms ripple as he carries you into the dark workshop. He finally sits you down on a large wooden bench, but you keep your ankles locked together behind his ass.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" you ask; _very_ much impressed.

"No. Not by that," Jay explains offhandedly. He reaches down to unbutton your pants before pushing you to lay back across the workbench. He pulls your jeans down off of your hips and steps away to pull them over your legs. Your shoes clatter on the floor before Jay throws your pants on top of them.

"If I get a splinter in my ass from your shitty table I'm going…oh my god." Your mind goes blank and Jay plunges two fingers inside of your cunt. He leans down to plant open-mouthed kisses along the the tops of your breasts and your back arches sharply off of the workbench. Jay moves to watch as his thick fingers as they pump inside of you.

"Goddamn,” Jay marvels as your slick coats his hand. “You're so fucking wet for me already. Do you get off on being dominated?"

"I enjoy strong men,” you answer breathlessly. "Maybe you know one?"

Jays hands reach around your thighs before he hikes your pelvis up to reach his face. His sharp nose rubs against your clit as his tongue darts inside of your wet heat. Your nails scrape against the table as he drinks you in.

"Fuck! That feels amazing," you moan. "God, your mouth is so much better like this."

Jays rough laugh reverberates through your body and makes you giggle in return. He licks a long stripe up your pussy to suck vigorously at your clit. Your scream echos through the workshop as your back arches fully off of the table. Jay's hands hold fast around your thighs while he laps noisily at your sopping cunt.

His teeth graze your sensitive bud as he pulls his mouth away, making your body shiver. He lowers your pelvis down gently onto the table and moves to grab a yellow toolbox from the closest shelf.

"Stay there," Jay instructs as he pulls a shimmering length of condoms out of the toolbox. You move your ass to the edge of the workbench; legs still open wide.

"Wow..." Jay starts as he frees his hard cock from his boxers. He rips open the wrapper with his teeth and pulls out a slick, red condom. "...So you can actually follow directions. I'm impressed," Jay remarks as he spits out the top of the torn packet and rolls the condom down to the base of his dick.

"And _I'll_ be impressed if you manage to last five minutes," you quickly reply.

Jay moves to stand between your legs and rubs the head of his cock against your swollen, wet clit. It feels fucking outstanding, but it's not precisely what you want.

"Do you need some instructions on where that's supposed to go?"

"Seeing as you're spread out like a cheap whore for me, I think I can figure it out."

Your eyes shoot up to his as you make an incredulous face.

"So no using ‘whore’?" Jay inquires. You shake your head. "What about 'slut' or… ‘bitch’?" he proposes.

You ponder both terms for a moment. "Yeah, ‘slut’ is fine," you smile. “But I actually really like the way you say ‘bitch.’”

Jay cracks a crooked grin and nods. He reaffirms his rough grasp around your thigh.

"Well seeing as you're spread out like a cheap _bitch_ for me, I think I can figure it out." The fingers of his left hand wrap around your knee, positioning you exactly where he wants you.

You bite your lip in anticipation as Jay lines his hard cock up at your entrance. He spits on his shaft once before plunging inside of your pussy and immediately starting a harsh rhythm. You hiss as your cunt stretches to accommodate his size.

"Fuuuuck!" you scream.

Jay pulls your left leg straight up and bites the back of your calf as he pounds into your wet pussy. The pain gives way to pleasure almost immediately and you feel impossibly and perfectly full.

"You look so fucking sexy taking all of my cock," Jay declares. His right hand moves to rest over your mound and he flicks at your clit indelicately with his thumb. Your body writhes under his touch.

"Harder," you scream.

Jay keeps his pace as his faded jeans fall off of his hips.

"What's the magic word?" Jay teases.

" **Fuck you** , you fucking asshole!" you wail.

“That’ll work,” Jay replies with a smirk.

He steps out of his pants and sets his foot up on the bottom rung of the table to get a better angle. He savagely jackhammers your aching cunt and you scream out each time he slams into you. Sweat beads at his temples as your right ankle bounces near Jay's ear. His rhythm against your clit becomes erratic as he loses himself in your cries. It’s too much and not enough.

"More!" you plead.

Jay pulls his cock from your entrance and moves to lick at your clit again. You feel his fingers delve inside of your folds and curl up towards your belly button. Your hips roll against him instinctively, begging for more. He yanks your body down further and your bare feet hit the floor.

"Bend over the table," Jay demands.

You turn on a dime and press your belly against the table. You feel Jay's hands on your shoulders before he forces your face down into the dusty wooden surface of the table.

"Tell me how much you want it," Jay directs as he kisses down your spine.

"Fuck you," you answer defiantly.

Jay stands up straight behind you, running his hands over the sweet mound of your ass. He bites his lip once before venturing a swift slap across your backside. The sharp pain slowly evolves into a rising warmth under your skin.

"I was being nice before," Jay chides. "Now you’ll have to beg for it."

When you hesitate for a moment, thinking of a witty response, he strikes you against the opposite cheek.

"Please, Jay! Oh god, please!" you cry. You look back to see his satisfied smile. "Please, please prove to me you're not as much of an _incel_ as you look."

Jay leans down and takes a huge bite of your left ass cheek. He backs away before sinking three callused fingers into your cunt. His digits make an obscene squelching noise as he pumps them inside of you; your warm slick now running down your thighs.

Jay bows to one knee behind you and spanks your backside hard. He grabs your ass with both hands before delivering his tongue between your folds and drinking in your pussy from behind. Your nails scrape ten perfect lines into the wooden surface of the table as you scream his name.

"Ho… ho...holy fucking shit!" you cry.

Jay stands up behind you and licks his three fingers clean. "I said beg for it," Jay instructs again.

"Just fuck me, you **fucking** prick!"

Jay huffs once before spreading your lips open wide with the fingers if his right hand. He coats the length of his dick against your slippery cunt.

"I'll walk away right now and leave you here; spread open wide and dripping wet,” Jay warns. The head and shaft of his hard cock glide across your swollen clit in a perfect cadence. You want him so much it’s fucking painful. You’re too far gone to think of a cute response.

“Please…” you breathe barely above a whisper.

Jay grabs a fist full of your hair and pulls your head off of the table.

“‘Please’ what?” he purrs against your neck. His stiff manhood continues to skim over your inner lips and clit as his hips rock into your ass.

“Please fuck me,” you whimper. Jay breathes in the scent of your skin and smiles wide.

“ _Anything you want,_ ” he replies in a deep voice. He loosens his grip on your hair and kisses down your spine inch by inch. His mustache bristles lightly against your skin; making goosebumps appear on your arms. When he reaches the small of your back, his tongue flicks against your last vertebra before he stands tall behind you. His arms roam up your sides from your hips to your breasts.

“Hold yourself up by your elbows,” he instructs. You pull your naked chest off of the table and rest your weight on your hands and elbows in front of him. Jay’s left hand reaches from behind and cups your breast softly.

“So you can be trained,” he whispers your words back at you. You make a mental note to call him an asshole later. Maybe slap him across his sharp jaw. Probably both. He pinches your nipple hard and the exquisite pain makes you gasp.

He takes the inside of your right leg and swings it up to position your knee on the edge of the table. Before you can feel self conscious about your extremely vulnerable position, Jay’s left hand returns to your breast as the fingers of his right move firmly over your clit. Your body shakes as you arch your back into his chest. His dick slides across your pussy again when he presses into your backside.

“I can’t wait to feel you cum on my cock,” he moans against your shoulder. He bites down into your skin and increases the pace of his hand against you.

You crane your neck to face him; ready and willing to plead for more. His lips move to cover yours as he guides his cock inside your slick cunt.

You whine at the delicious stretch. Jay slowly pumps into you again, giving you both time to appreciate the almost overwhelming sensation. He squeezes your nipple possessively and you lick his bottom lip with a low moan.

Jay pulls away from your mouth and moves to nibble your clavicle. His hand palms sumptuously at your breast. He picks up speed and the force of his thrusts makes you nearly topple onto the table.

"Sorry," Jay pants.

You splay your fingers out wide across the table to regain your balance.

"It's great. Don't stop," you assure him.

Jay's fingers move over your clit in tight circles as he pounds his cock into your pussy. His left hand snakes down your breast and over your ribs before his fingers dig sharply into your hip. He pulls your pelvis back to meet his thrusts and slams into you even harder. Your toes curl as the tension builds inside your body.

You manage to reach behind to grab a hand full of Jay’s hair and pull his head to your ear. You relish the sound of his labored moaning as his breath rushes over your skin. His teeth cut into your shoulder and you know you’re reaching your end.

“Jay! God, I’m so close. Please don’t stop!” you beg. He growls against your skin in response. The fingers on his right hand flicker against you, rubbing relentlessly at your clit. Your back arches into his chest as every muscle in your body tenses. Jay’s hips falter as he nears his own climax; his pained gasps are fucking music.

“Cum for me,” Jay implores.

“ _Anything you want,_ ” you gasp. Your body shatters and you throw your head back onto Jay's shoulder. You cry out his name as your cunt tightens around his dick. Jay's breath stills and his nails dig into your hips hard enough to bruise.

“FUCK!” he screams as his seed erupts. He ruts against your ass erratically as your fluttering pussy drains his cock. His right hand slithers up your ribs to knead your breast while he helps you take your knee off of the table. Jay’s softening manhood stays inside of you as he pulls your body close. His hands roam across every inch of your sweaty form as you both try to catch your breath.

You come back to your senses a minute later and feel Jay’s mouth sucking at your neck. You move away from him slowly and hear the sound of your sweaty bodies peeling apart. Jay withdraws his soft cock and takes off his spent condom. He ties off the end and tosses it into the closest waste bin.

“Rich is going to love finding that,” he laughs to himself.

You turn to look at him fully. This biceps flex as he runs his fingers through his hair and tries to look less like he’s been freshly fucked. His sweaty chest gleams as he stands naked and proud under the shop lights. He’s strikingly handsome. Maybe you’ll tell him that some day.

“Thanks for not being a terrible lay,” you tell him as you finish pulling up your jeans. You try to maintain a straight face, but you can’t keep your smile back.

“And thank _you_ for not being as much of an insufferable bitch as you could have been,” Jay responds with a giggle. He directs you back out of the workshop to the set and you both get re-dressed.

“Do you still want to be in the movie?” he asks softly.

“Do you think I can do a good job?”

“Right now, I’m honestly convinced you can do _anything_. The part is yours if you want it."

"I know it is. And I reserve the right to change any and every line of dialogue as I see fit."

Jay cocks his eyebrow and purses his lips in consideration.

"I look forward to fighting you on every change," he replies.

"And I look forward to winning those fights."

Jay grabs his heavy bag and slings it over his shoulder before reaching out to shake your hand. You stare at his outstretched palm and move to take it before pulling away at the last moment.

“Next time, _you’re_ doing the begging,” you insist. “And you’ll be wearing a collar. Deal?"

Jay gives you a firm handshake. The ends of his mustache curl up as he smiles widely.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you like Jay trying to be butch? Was he too much of an asshole? Is he in need of a spanking? Feel free to leave me a comment or reach out to me on my [tumblr](https://rlmfanfic.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This is the longest one-shot I've ever written, and was actually a fun challenge. I usually write more fluffy/sweet than angry/rough. I still snuck some sweet things in here, just because it wouldn't feel like me if I didn't include some levity. 
> 
> This story was based on a reader request I got on my [tumblr](https://rlmfanfic.tumblr.com/) page. 
> 
> _"It doesn't necessarily have to be dom/sub, it could be like a power struggle event with smug dirty talk ensuing because both of them are aware this situation is such an obvious trope adds another layer of shame-lust. Maybe Actress is like "I know my craft, Bauman!" and he's like "The only Kraft you have is the cheese that comes out of your mouth when you chew the scenery!" Mistress, I crave that sexy turmoil and I thank you for your grace in your response."_


End file.
